Kekeru Goyu
Dr. Kekeru Goyu is a neglectful doctor who served as the main antagonist in the 16th episode of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! anime (Season Zero). He was voiced by Banjo Ginga. History Goyu was first seen leaving the room of a patient just after he had died, while nurses nearby had questioned his surprisingly high levels of patient mortality. After leaving, Goyu immediately started practising golf swings, being more concerned about his next match than the family of the man he had just allowed to die. Over the remainder of the episode, he harassed Nurse Miyuki, hoping to take her to one of his golf matches. Because Miyuki was disturbed by his lack of empathy for his patients and greater interest in playing golf, and because it looked like he was going to attack Jonouchi (who had confronted him about his behavior toward Miyuki while there visiting his sister), she (Miyuki) slapped him in the face, and he had her fired in retaliation by pretending that a mistake she made had led to another of his patients' deaths. When Jonouchi confronted Goyu about his sexual harassment of Miyuki, Goyu (who was polishing his golf club) threatened to pull his sister out of the hospital, refusing her the care her ailing body desperately needed. Goyu gave a sadistic smile as Jonouchi left in despair. Seeing the despair on Jonouchi's face, Yami Yugi took over Yugi's body and went to the hospital to face Goyu, and recorded his phone conversation on a Dictaphone, in which Goyu boasted about having Miyuki fired. Yami challenged Goyu to a Shadow Game, which was a golf match in one of the hospital's corridors (with Yami using Goyu's stethoscope as a golf club). The match's prize was the tape of Goyu's confession. The winner was the one whose ball first entered the nurses office on the next floor. Goyu mocked Yami, declaring that he had won before they had even started, and cheered his victory as he stormed easily ahead of Yami, until it was revealed that Yami had fired his ball down the mail chute, sending it down a floor and directly into the doorway of the office, giving Yami a hole-in-one. Unwilling to admit defeat and be exposed as a lecherous and neglectful individual, Goyu attacked Yami with his golf club, inciting Yami to open the Door of Darkness and force a vision of those he had allowed to die to attack Goyu, leaving him to scream in horror. Goyu was last seen lying on the floor in the hospital, his mind utterly broken by the hallucination he had experienced and his realization of the horror he had caused, listening to the tape that had exposed him and laughing about how much he loves golf more than his patients. The other doctors and nurses looked on in shock at his collapsed mental state. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Blackmailers Category:Male Category:Amoral Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Perverts